


LWW missing scene

by 19ThroughTheMovies95



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Age of Winter (Narnia), F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Forgiveness, Friends of Narnia, Giants, Golden Age (Narnia), Narnia, Narnians - Freeform, Reinforcements, Resurrection Stone, lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19ThroughTheMovies95/pseuds/19ThroughTheMovies95
Summary: Do you remember the Giant Rumblebuffin? He had a big role both in LWW book and BBC miniseries, but in Disney adaptation film much of his part in the story was omitted. So I decided to write this one-shot fanfic based into 2005 LWW film, that is extended version of Aslan, Susan and Lucy's visit at the Witch's castle, that includes Giant Rumblebuffin's own major part in the story.
Relationships: Aslan & Lucy Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie/Tumnus
Kudos: 1





	LWW missing scene

**Author's Note:**

> \- The filmmaker Andrew Adams did a good work with The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe film, but he missed one from the book that should have been in the film, either in the final cut or extended edition. And in addition of that, he nearly left the good giant Rumblebuffin from the whole film except a few cameos in Witch's castle and the a brief glimpse in the end of the battle. So I decided to make this one-shot fanfic about that missing scene that includes giant Rumblebuffin.
> 
> \- I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. C.S. Lewis does.
> 
> \- PS. This story follows mostly Disney adaptation, but I've added into some creatures from Aslan's side whom Andrew Adams intended to add to the film but who never made it to the final cut or never even appeared in the scene into which this fanfic is based of. I also tried to make the missing scene from the book to look and sound much like it would have been in the Disney's film.
> 
> \- ENJOY!!!

MISSING SCENE: GIANT RUMBLEBUFFIN

After leaving the cracked Stone Table behind, Susan and Lucy rode on the back of Aslan, whom had recently risen back from the dead after sacrificing himself to the White Witch to save Edmund last night, as the trio headed up to the Northern parts of Narnia to receive reinforcements for Peter and Edmund, whom were at the moment at Beruna fighting against White Witch's army of horrendous creatures.

As Aslan raced through of the northern Wilderness, the Great Lion easily passed ten meters with every long leap and his speed closely corresponded to two Earth's trains, if not faster. This forced the girls on the mighty Lion's back to clutch tighter from Aslan's mane and from each others so they won't fall from Aslan's back. With the pace like this, they passed many kilometers within over half an hour.

"Where are we going?" Susan asked, as she held tightly from Lucy to prevent her sister from falling off Aslan's back in the high pace.

It did not took long before the two familiar hills appeared in the horizon.

As Aslan ran up the hill and reached the top of it, there was a wide view over the forest that grew behind of the hill.

Although Aslan did not stop on top of the hill, the girls could see a familiar and formerly frozen lake in the middle of two large hills. Now the ice over the lake was gone, thanks to the warmth of the spring Aslan had brought to Narnia with him. And in the small island in middle of the lake was standing White Witch's ice castle itself. Despite the fact that they were apparently in middle of the summer, the permafrost that was magically used as a castle's building material was able to survive in the heat of the summer... or at least last a longer than White Witch's hundred years lasted winter. Unlike what it had shown in the dark and cold winter of Narnia, Witch's castle didn't look anymore so horrendous and shivers-giving under the bright sunlight. However, despite its majorly changed tone, the place was still filled with evil of the Witch.

"Witch's castle!" Lucy let out, before the ice castle disappeared behind the trees in front of them. Only the castle's tall towers remained briefly seen before they too disappeared behind of the tops of the trees.

Aslan then dove into the forest and ran past through of it quickly, until the Great Lion finally halted his pace to the lakeside.

"Hold tight, children!" Aslan warned the girls, as he was about to do something what the girls did not expect. Wisely heeding on his warnings, Susan and Lucy clutched even tighter from Aslan's mane and prepared for something what Aslan was about to do.

Before the girls could ask Aslan that what he was about to do, the Great Lion gathered himself together before he leaped into the air. It was the greatest leap the Aslan had ever done on their journey from the Stone Table to here. Well, if you can even call it a leap in Aslan's case. The great Lion was almost like flying in the air. The leap had a deep effect to the surprised girls on his back, as they felt as if they had left their insides behind them.

When the girls dared to open their eyes and lift their heads up, with the wild blowing their heirs back, they noticed that they were directly over the lake and in the middle of the distance between of Witch's castle and the shore.

The girls then looked forward and their eyes met the Witch's Castle's tall and sharp-pointed towers that were like narrow icebergs. As they kept approaching the castle, Susan and Lucy were able to see over the high ice walls to the castle's courtyards, that were filled with the motionless figures standing all around like on the chessboard viewed from above.

The girls also almost expected to face resistance now as they were this close to this dreadful place: to be shot down by the black dwarves' arrows, being attacked by the flying creatures such as crows, wraiths and harpies, or being taken down by the boulders thrown by the bad giants and ogres. However, the girls noticed that there were no guards at the gates nor at the castle's battlements. Not even a single evil creature was seen watching over this dreadful place.

The presence of Aslan would probably have driven them away. It was possible because the girls recalled from the last night's events at the Stone Table, that while mocking and laughing at him and his noble sacrifice, the Witch's followers were still afraid of Aslan and tried to evade him as much as possible. Another option was that the Witch, overconfident about her victory, had summoned all her followers from every corner of the country so that she can destroy the resistance with only one, hard and decisive blow. And not expecting her castle to be invaded while she was absent, she had summoned all her followers from her house as well, leaving the place deserted.

Aslan soon flew over the castle's outer walls and started to fall downwards, until he landed surprisingly gently and with the small soft thud on the ground at the wide corner of the courtyard, where was still space for the such of big lion like he to land.

After landing, Aslan bent his fore legs to lower himself down enough for the girls to climb off his back.

Once they had landed to their feet, Lucy immediately rushed into the courtyard.

"We have to find Mr. Tumnus! He has to be here somewhere!" Lucy said as she kept moving, without looking back.

"Lucy, wait!" Susan cried as she rushed after her sister.

After seeing a lot of this magnificent and unbelievable world: the magic in various forms both good and evil, talking birds, beavers, foxes, wolves, lions, deer, horses, leopards, bears, and mythological centaurs, fauns, satyrs, dwarves, unicorns, dryads, naiads, winged horses, minotaurs, cyclops, ogres, trolls, giants, goblins, boggles, hags, werewolves, and after experiencing a lot of events where they had almost lost their lives, Susan began to worry that perhaps the place was not as deserted as it looked and that she was afraid of her little sister's running into a death trap.

The girls left Aslan behind, but the lion calmly walked after him.

Susan managed to catch up Lucy in the main courtyard, where the youngest Pevensie had instantly stopped like to the wall at the sight in front of her.

The courtyard was full of stone statues of all kinds of creatures they had already seen at Aslan's camp. There was the statues of various animals, such like lions, leopards, cheetahs, dogs, foxes, bears, rhinoceroses, gorillas, wild boars, badgers, stags, reindeer, horses, squirrels and on the branches of the courtyard's single tree was standing the stone statues of robins, doves, falcons, eagles and even couple of phoenix. There was also a statues of various mythological creatures: centaurs, fauns, satyrs, dwarves, dryads, naiads, unicorns, winged horses and gryphons. Next to the doorway was standing motionlessly a large bald-headed man, giant, holding his large club above of his head with the fury look on his face.

The place resembled greatly the museum, but with unhappy tone. There was a eerie silence upon the courtyard and many statues' saddened, frightened or pleading faces only made it worse.

Many of the statues were petrified in the postures, which looked like they had attempted to either shield themselves with their arms, flee - or fly in case of the flying creatures - for their very lives, beg for mercy or protect the loved ones, which was obvious as in one corner a petrified male dwarf had in vain attempted to shield the female dwarf with himself, near the entrance to the citadel was a gryphon standing on its hind legs and with its wings spread wise as if it was about to take off into the air, and in middle of the courtyard a petrified male lion was standing protectively and roaring in front of the stone lioness.

However, about half of these statues' soldier-like appearances and postures looked like they had been turned into stone midst of the battle. This made Lucy to recall what Mr. Tumnus had told her about his father, that he had went to war a long time either before or during of the Witch's reign and winter. Lucy started to have a thought that all these poor souls have been like this for the last century. Lucy had no idea that what had come to Tumnus's father, that was he killed in the mentioned war or was he among of these poor souls.

However, she had to find Mr. Tumnus.

Almost instantly, Judy rushed into the jungle of the petrified prisoners, Susan following right on her heels.

Because Mr. Tumnus was a faun, Lucy started to go through every stone faun in this dreadful courtyard.

First two petrified fauns were standing in both sides of the petrified bear, one attempting to cover himself with his arms while another was trying to run for it. Around of these fauns and bear was standing a petrified group of dryads and naiads, another petrified bear that was standing on its hind legs and looked like it was ready to attack, a dwarf-soldier with the ax ready to strike, fully armored centaur soldier in gallop and ready to throw a javelin, a couple of cheetah, a sitting dog, badger and a horse, that had in vain tried to gallop away before he or she ended up petrified too.

Third one was standing next to another bear, that was standing on its hind legs. Unlike first two fauns, this one was in full armor, and he was holding his shield in front of him and the sword behind of him, ready to stab the enemy - the witch most likely but only a hundred years ago - from the left right side of his shield.

Fourth soldier-like one was standing behind of petrified rhinoceros, wild boar, the lioness and unicorn. The rhinoceroses and wild boar were standing like they were about to charge at something in front of them (The White With). The stone lioness next to them was petrified in mid of her leap upon the opponent and the unicorn next to lioness had lowered its head down as if ready to stab someone in front of it with its horn. The faun behind of these four had raised his sword up and was standing like he had been petrified right at the moment he was about to swing his sword at his opponent.

Fifth one, in full armor as well, was standing in next of the large centaur in middle of the courtyard and he was holding in his arms a spear with narrow and long curved blade, and the faun held his spear like he was about to strike with it someone in front of him. The centaur next to him was in full armor as well. His statue was standing on his hind legs and almost in upright posture. The front legs hooves were ready to hammer the nonexistent opponent in front of him and he had lifted his two-handed long sword over his head and had prepared to bring it down on his opponent.

Sixth one was standing in middle of the the statues of winged horse, that stood on its hind legs and had spread its wings wide, a stag and a centauress, who was shielding herself with her hands. This faun looked like he had been in such of panic that he had accidentally tripped to his own legs and had tried then hastily to get up again to run for his life. However, stumbling proved to be his downfall and he didn't get far away.

Next two fauns were standing almost next to each other. Both fauns were in full armor with swords and shields in their hands. One of them was like standing on one of his knees - though he had bent one of his goat-leg enough to look like that - and he had raised his shield to shield himself, while the another faun looked like he was about to attack. In the left side of the fauns was standing two centaurs, one of the two was wielding a large longsword and another centaur's horse body was in kneeing posture and the creature's human form looked as if he was begging for mercy. And on the right side of the fauns stood the statues of an attacking or begging bear and a wild boar that was fallen on his stomach to the ground.

"He has to be here somewhere!" Lucy cried after she had checked almost all the statues that were fauns.

Susan then caught in her view a particular one that was standing close to the entrance into the citadel.

"Is that it?" Susan asked from her little sister before pointing with her finger at the statue.

Lucy turned to the direction where Susan was pointing, and was instantly petrified in pure horror when her eyes met the statue.

It was Mr. Tumnus.

The faun she had met a several Narnian days ago was standing there, turned into stone like all the other poor souls in this dreadful place. His red now-gray scarf stood motionlessly in the air like blowing in the wind and the faun had stretched out his arms like he was pleading for mercy. And the look on his faces. They were like he had gasped out of pain. That was his last expression at the time when the Witch's wand's dark magic had touched him and turned him into stone with this expression.  
Unable to take her eyes off from the faun, Lucy slowly walked next to the petrified faun.

The memories filled her mind as she kept walking. Her first meet with the faun when she had came to Narnia for the first time. She and him introducing themselves to each other and shaking their hands. Tumnus' pretty and cozy home lair near the lamppost and the faun's hospitality. Tumnus' description of Narnia's summer and celebrations. His beautiful and magical lullaby, and the magical figures dancing, laughing and partying in his fireplace. Tumnus' honesty and generosity when he went against the order to kidnap her for the White Witch and allowed her to go freely back to her home, their happier reunion back in Tumnus' lair during of her second visit in Narnia, and finally their close friendship.

Lucy had been very worried about Tumnus' safety ever since she and her siblings found his lair trashed and the faun himself absent, taken by Witch.

In fact, if Lucy had found Tumnus in a very different state, she would have been really relieved and happy to see him again.

However, seeing her dear friend like this, a dead stone statue among of many others, tormented her deeply.

Lucy couldn't hold back her tears any longer and the little girl began to sob as she mourned her friend. Despite being the White Witch's spy, albeit against his own will, till he had had a change of heart, such a sweet and good-hearted faun like Tumnus did not deserve such a cruel fate like this. And a thought that she had her own part in this made her feel even worse. After all, SHE was the reason why Mr. Tumnus was arrested and had ended up like this in the first place.

Susan, feeling bad for Tumnus as well, wrapped silently her arms around of sobbing Lucy in attempt to comfort her, but the little girl was too saddened and burdened with a guilt over of Tumnus's cruel fate.

It was then when Aslan arrived next to the girls.

The Great Lion eyed Tumnus' petrified form with sympathy, before he turned his sympathetic eyes on sobbing Lucy.

Lucy turned her tears-filled eyes at Aslan, as if begging Aslan to do something for her friend... though her guilt over Tumnus's sufferings and the despair have almost made her to doubt if anything can be done anymore.

However, Aslan gave her an assuring smile and nod before the Great Lion turned back to the faun, leaving Lucy a slightly confused.

Aslan then stood right in front of the faun before the King of Narnia breathed on Tumnus' petrified face. Even though the faun's hair was turned into stone along with rest of the body, the hair waved a little bit backwards as Aslan's warm breath hit Tumnus' head.

After that and without saying a word, Aslan then stepped back from the faun as if he had done enough and allowed the something to do the rest.

The girls, especially Lucy, stood still and held their breath as they expected something to happen.

Nothing did happen for a moment but the girls kept waiting.

Then the girls started to hear the sound that sounded like the mixture of cracking eggs and stone.

Then it happened! It was closely similar process like a fire catching the newspaper from the corner and keeps quickly spreading along the paper until the fire has consumed it completely. The stone's dark gray tone on Tumnus' face started to switch slowly back into the healthy color of flesh. That same process spread from his face all around of his head, freeing his hair and kept going to his neck and shoulders. The stone scarf turned slowly from hard grey stone back to soft and red one before the another end of it, which was standing motionlessly in the air, fell behind of the faun's back. The process then divided from his shoulders in two parts. One part of the process continued from the faun's shoulders to his arms and another part kept continued down along his human-like body. The process seemed to go a little bit faster and quickly reached from the shoulders down to the ends of the fingers. Another part of the process, after the faun's upper body was freed, continued down to the goat legs and restored every single hair from the goat-like fur during of its way down. The process then came to its end as it finally reached to the hooves.  
The process had finished. The curse was broken and the faun was once again flesh and blood.

When the curse was lifted, Tumnus's eyes shot open instantly and the faun gasped as if he had seen some kind of horrendous nightmare and snapped out of it. The panicking faun began then to breath rapidly in and out.

Seeing her dear friend being freed from the curse, the big relieved and happy smile appeared on Lucy's face.

After recently awaken faun began to calm down and he breathing started to get somehow stabilized, he attempted to take the step. However, as an another side effect of being freed from the curse, the faun felt himself too weak to stand and he nearly fell over to the ground. However, seeing her friend about to fall over, Lucy instantly rushed to Tumnus and took him into her arms to prevent him from falling to the ground.

Someone's gently touch and support began to strength the faun's weakened state, and Tumnus regained enough of strength to lift his head up enough to see that who was it.

Tumnus' eyes widened in surprise to see the little girls' face he recognized immediately. And seeing those face helped the faun to regain his strength faster.  
"Lucy Pevensie?" Tumnus whispered with surprise, delight and relief and gently touched the little girl's left cheek with the tips of his fingers, as if to make sure it was really Lucy and no hallucination. The faun's gentle touch made Lucy smile at her friend. The little girl's smiling reaction was enough to convince the faun that she was there.

Both Tumnus and Lucy let out the small relieved chuckles at each other, before they moved into each others arms and gave each other a hug of reunion. Both the faun and the little girl were deeply happy to see each others again and alright. The little girl and faun remained like this for a moment before they pulled away.

Lucy then turned to Susan, who had witnessed Tumnus' and Lucy's happy reunion from aside, with the happy smile on her face. Tumnus also turned to the direction where Lucy was looking at and was both surprised and happy to see her friend's sister.

"Susan. This is..." Lucy started in attempt to introduce her faun friend to Susan, whom kindly cut her off as she moved forward.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Susan said, already knowing whom the faun in front of her was, especially after what Lucy had told her about him when the rest of the Pevensies had entered into Narnia and decided to meet Mr. Tumnus. Susan gave Tumnus a hug in greeting, which the faun accepted. Lucy joined into the hug and all three remained like that for a moment.

The three then pulled out of hug, and Tumnus' happy and relieved face was then switched into the confusing one. The faun felt a new and strange feeling in the air, the warmth instead of biting frost. He looked around and saw that all the snow was gone. And after seeing the statues, the faun realized that they were the only living ones in this death silent and dreadful place.

"But... but the Witch was there. Right in front of me... the wand in her hand. Last I remember she was pointing her wand at me. Then... then everything went suddenly dark as if I had fallen into asleep." Tumnus recalled while rubbing his still a bit sleepy eyes with his hands. "Now I feel like... I had just woke up from a deep sleep. But now I feel a strange feeling in the air and see all the snow gone. What... what happened? What happened to the snow and frost? How long I've been in asleep? Why am I still alive while others aren't?"

Susan and Lucy gently calmed down the confused faun, before the girls exchanged the smiles with each others and turned to Aslan, who stood a few feet away from the trio.

"He happened, sir." Susan said, gesturing at the Great Lion.

"He expelled the winter and saved you." Lucy added.

Tumnus looked at the direction the girls gestured him to look and his eyes widened in surprise to see the Great Lion in the flesh, thus explaining the reason why the winter was gone and why he was once again a living being.

"Your majesty." Tumnus said as the faun instantly bowed at the Great Lion with deep respect.

However, even though Aslan's looked at Tumnus with warm and strength-giving smile, the faun couldn't help but feel himself slightly shivering in fear in the Lion's presence. The faun recalled Aslan's ferocious interference into his reluctant plans to kidnap Lucy and deliver her to Witch through of his home's fireplace. The faun was afraid of Aslan's wrath for playing into Witch's hands.

"Forgive me, oh, Aslan. Forgive me for my misdeeds." Tumnus humbly pleaded, without looking up or moving from his bowing posture.

Growling, though not threateningly nor menacingly, even though it got Faun nervous as he waited for the Great Lion's judgment for him, Aslan stepped closer of Tumnus 'till he was standing right in front of him. Aslan then lifted up his large paw and rested it gently over the faun's back. The touch of the Great Lion expelled all the nervousness, fear and the feel of guilty out of the faun. Aslan kept his paw over the faun's back for a moment before he finally took it off. With all his nervousness and fear gone, Tumnus lifted up his head and looked at the lion into his eyes.

"You are forgiven, son of the forest. Do not feel bad for the misdeeds that are already forgiven by the Daughter of Eve." Aslan calmly assured, giving a gesturing nod at Lucy, reminding the faun that Lucy had already forgiven him for his initial bad but reluctant intentions.

With the confidence, Tumnus bowed down at Aslan one more time before he stood up.

"Now!" Aslan let out. "It's time for us to get into the business."

With that, Aslan turned to the four stone creatures that stood beside them and close to the entrance of the citadel: A stone dryad that was shielding herself with her arms, a stone lioness, a stone leopard and a stone satyr soldier, that stood closer the doors and was holding a sword ready to attack. One by one, or two at once, Aslan breathed on them just like he had done to Mr. Tumnus. Aslan then turned to the other group of creatures that stood in other side of the doors: A tall centaur soldier that was shielding himself with the shield, a stone gryphon, couple of stone foxes, petrified dwarf archer and the faun warrior which Lucy failed to notice during of her search for Mr. Tumnus. Aslan breathed on them too.

Like with Mr. Tumnus, it took a moment after Aslan's breath before the progress began to work on these poor souls. And when the process started to work, it all started from the same cracking sounds as the the dark gray tone of the stone faded away and was replaced by the creatures and animals living colors. By the time the process had finished, the former statues were restored back into a living and breathing beings.

Aslan then breathed on two faun soldiers and beside them standing bear, boar and two centaurs standing beside the girls and Tumnus, before the Lion moved past them to breath on the statues of the winged horse, a stag, faun and centauress. Aslan then jumped to where the statues of lion couple was standing. There, Aslan breathed on the male lion (whom surprisingly had onto its petrified faces drawn glasses and mustaches) and lioness. Aslan also breathed on around of the lion couple standing animals and creatures: A couple of dogs, another wild boar, another stag, another winged horse, two centaurs, a crouched satyr and attacking bear. Aslan then moved next to the courtyard's tree and breathed on the statues of the robins, doves, hawks, eagles, phoenixes and squirrels standing on its branches, freeing the birds and small mammals instantly from Witch's curse. Aslan then moved jumped to another corner where was standing a several creatures in a row: a stone dwarf that was holding the axe over his head, a stone satyr that had outstretched its sword-holding hand forward, a stone rhinoceros, another centauress that wielded a longbow with an arrow on it and the three dryads.

Aslan kept breathing on every remaining statue on the courtyard, and slowly but certainly, the courtyard turned from deserted, unpleasantly quiet, and dreary museum into a vivid, noisy and pleasant zoo beyond of the greatest imaginations.

The courtyard's lifeless bleak colors (the ice walls whiteness and the ground's lifeless stone gray) were soon replaced by a various much more pleasant colors of the restored Narnians; a glossy chestnut sides of centaurs, reddish-brown, yellowish and golden-brown sides of the horses, unicorns' silvery sides and indigo horns, winged horses' silver-blue manes and pearl-white wings, dryads' dresses made of green foliage or the red blossoms, fauns' reddish tan skin, satyrs' reddish and orange tunics, armors and brown furs, gryphons' majestic colors of gold and brown, dwarves' crimson, orange, yellow, blue and green hoods and reddish beards, yellowish coats of big cats, reddish coats of dogs, foxes and stags, brown fur of wild boars, horses and bears, gray coats of the badgers and the sides of the rhinoceros and the various colors of the birds.

There was a lot of sleepy yawning that came from recently restored and still a bit sleepy creatures and animals, but it was quickly replaced by the happy roaring, yelpings, barkings, squealings, cooings, neighings, stampings, shouts, hurrahs, songs and laughter as the Narnians greeted and embraced each others as if they hadn't seen their loved ones for years. And while some of them reunited with their loved ones, some of them came to realize that they had been brought back to life by Aslan, and so the great number of them gathered around of the Great Lion to thank him, bless him and laughing in delight.

Many creatures and animals, just like back in Aslan's camp after Aslan had informed the Witch's renouncing her claim of Edmund, gathered around of Pevensies to greet them and thank them as well. Susan and Lucy looked around of them, smiling happily as they greeted the male and female centaurs, fauns, satyrs, dwarves, dryads and naiads. The big cats purred against their sides, unicorns, winged horses and regular talking horse touched their cheeks with their snouts, badgers and squirrels gathered around of their legs and the dogs, waving their tails happily from side to another, jumped onto the girls in attempt to lick their faces as greeting and gratitude.

Aslan, still surrounded by the grateful creatures and animals freed by him, approached then the next victim he was about to restore: the giant.  
The girls joined him, eyeing the giant's size in amazement.

"Look at that. He's enormous!" Lucy said with the smile, as this was the first time she was seeing the giant... and soon the living giant.

"But I wonder that is it safe." Susan questioned hesitantly. The giant's size and the fierce threatening look on its face caused her to have a bit second thoughts and she thought that maybe the giant was a dangerous.

"Not to worry, Susan. Once his feet are working, the rest of him will follow after." Aslan assured before he breathed on the giant's leg.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." Susan said as Aslan's breath started to take the effect on the giant's leg.

The process took a bit longer to complete because of the giant's size. However, just like Aslan had said, the process had soon finished with the giant legs and kept going up the rest of the giant's body till it reached to the top of the giant's head, freeing him from the curse. Once being freed, the giant blinked his eyelids for a moment before he stretched out his arms and let out a very loud yawn that the smaller people were forced to cover their ears. The giant then lowered his club down and sleepily rubbed his eyes with his huge hands.

"Bless me! I must have fallen asleep!" the giant groaned.

After a moment, something suddenly came into the giant's mind and he suddenly lifted his huge club over his head and looked down as if to look for someone, with the furious looking look on his face. The giant's sudden act caused everybody to stand back little bit, including Susan. Only Aslan and Lucy held their ground, as the Great Lion knew that the is no danger and Lucy had the faith in him, even though they're in the same space with the cranky giant that had woken up with the wrong foot.

"Now! Where's that dratted little Witch that was running about on the ground?!" the giant roared with the thunderous voice.

"It's okay! It's okay! Calm down now." Lucy said to the giant as she stepped forward.

The giant turned his eyes filled with anger at Lucy, but his hardened faces softened immediately and his eyes shot wider at the sight of the human girl... No, two human girls! A little brown-haired girl in a blue dress and wearing the red cloak, and the older girl with the long and dark hair, dressed in the green dress and wearing a purple cloak. The Daughters of Eve as the Prophecy had promised a long time ago. The giant instantly and gently lowered his club down, without taking his eyes off from the girls that stood amongst of the smaller Narnians.

"The Witch you're looking for is gone but still out there wreaking havoc in Narnia. And she had a magic wand with which she turned you into stone." Lucy explained to the giant.

The bald-headed giant shot at Lucy a confused look. "Pardon me. I must've got something in my ear. May you please repeat what you just said?" the giant gently requested, putting his hand to his ear to hear better.

It was then when Aslan stepped in to answer for Lucy. And the Lion's voice turned the giant's attention away from the little girl into him. And just like everybody else's, also the giant's eyes shot wide in surprise and amazement when he saw the Great Lion, that was feared, respected and beloved by everybody, was standing before him with all his might and royalty.

"The Daughter of Eve just told you that the Witch had turned you into a stone with her wand, my huge friend. And I happened to restore you back to your former self." Aslan said to the giant with his gentle and normal voice.

"Ah!" the giant let out, nodding his head as he understood what the Lion had just said. "Well. That explains a lot. Anyway, thank you, my liege. I'll be at your service, to show your honor my gratitude." the giant said determinedly as he knelt down on one of his knees before Aslan, spreading his arms wide and lowering his head down a little.

The giant then stood back up, but then he turned back to both Lucy and Susan and knelt before the girls in the same way as he knelt before Aslan. "And the same goes for you, the Daughters of Eve." he addressed both humbly and politely.

The giant's humble politeness made Lucy to giggle. "Aw. Thanks, sir."

"Your service will be most welcome, my friend." Aslan added.

Even Susan was forced to smile from the background, either for relief or for the giant's politeness. In fact, secretly, Susan felt herself a little an idiot for thinking such a nice, friendly and loyal giant to be hostile just because he looked both menacing and dangerous as a stone statue. She also silently reminded herself that if this giant had been anything like the ones she had saw among of Witch's followers back at the Stone Table during of Aslan's sacrifice, the Witch would never have turned this one into stone.

Aslan then turned to the Narnians that crowded the courtyard, that was now empty from the statues.

"Now, my friends, search the castle. Look into every room and behind of every door. We must find all the victims imprisoned here." Aslan ordered.

With that, the restored Narnians divided into two groups. One group remained outside to go through the courtyards and the garden while Pevensies led the another part into the Witch's Castle. Inside, the Narnians went through every hall, every corridor, every room, every chamber, every stairs up and down, the dungeons bellow and the Witch's throne room and private facilities at the top of the ice towers. The Narnians found more petrified friends from everywhere they went. Some of them remained behind to watch over them and wait for Aslan, who was going through the rest of the statues-filled courtyards surrounding the citadel, to come to free them with his healing breath. The castle smelled awfully in some place, prompting the Narnians to open the windows to expel the smell and darkness and welcome the light and the sweet spring/summer air inside. Aslan then moved into the castle and went through the entire castle from its deepest dungeons to the chambers at the tops of the towers, breathing the life into every statue he came across, leaving none unrestored.

By the time the ransacking of the Witch's castle had ended, the whole castle stood empty, and all the liberated Narnians (whose number reached roughly over one thousand) had crowded into the courtyard, where Aslan, along with Susan and Lucy, addressed to a huge crowd of Narnians in front of them.

"My friends!" Aslan bellowed, demanding both the silence and attention. Once all of the narnians were paying attention, Aslan began his speech. "Our day's work is not yet over. The Sons of Adam, your future rulers, and our brave people even at this moment are in dreadful combat, and outnumbered by the Witch's army. If the Witch is to be finally defeated, we must leave for their aid at once."

"And join the battle!" added eagerly the fully armored centaur swordsman. The same one who was standing as a stone statue on his hind legs in middle of the courtyard while holding his long sword over his head and ready for strike. He was so large in size that he towered over even general Oreius, who was the largest centaur in Aslan's army.

All the liberated prisoners cheered in agreement, determined to take back Narnia from Witch.

"But how are we going to get out?" Tumnus asked, pointing out that Aslan had jumped over the walls and the gates are locked.

"And most of us are not capable to fly over the wall." said the gryphon, who had stood as the statue next to the entrance to the citadel.

As if in response to Tumnus' question, Lucy looked up at the giant who easily towered over everybody else in the crowd. Beside the giant was standing two other giants that the Witch had turned into stone inside of the citadel. One of the two other giants was slender than the others, he was dressed into a dark green tunic and he had a short reddish hair. The third giant was slightly obese, he had a shaven face and a short black hair and he was dressed into a crimson tunic.

"You up there!" Lucy called to the bald-headed giant in a yellowish tunic. "What is your name?"

"Giant Rumblebuffin's my name, if it please my lady." the giant said, bowing humbly at the youngest Pevensie.

"Well then, Giant Rumblebuffin, can you and your friends help us get out of here?" Lucy kindly requested.

"Certainly, my lady. It will be a pleasure to take down the dreadful gates of this dreadful place." Giant Rumblebuffin nodded in agreement. "Stand back, all of you. We'll handle this." Rumblebuffin added, as the giant took his club off his shoulder into both hands and stepped forward towards the gates along with the other giants.

"Alright, lads. Lets get this done." Rumblebuffin said to his fellow giant as the trio stepped before the gates.

All three giants went to work together, putting all their strength into it as they began to knock down the gates with bare fists or their huge wooden clubs. Even though the gates were iron and were attached to from the permafrost made walls, Giant Rumblebuffin and his fellow giants were almost as tall as the gates and they were determined to get out and let the smaller Narnians out from this dreadful place as well. So the giant put even more strength into his attacks on the door. BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG! The thunderous sound was heard as the Rumblebuffin's club hammered the gates harder and harder that the gates started to bent outwards under of the hard pressure of the giant's club. The slender giant kicked the gates backwards with his legs while the fatter giant attempted to use his size and mass to push the gates down by ramming against them with his shoulder for a several times. Eventually, the permafrost around of the doors' hinges started to crack and the cracks kept spreading widely under of the three giant's combined strength. Eventually, with one last and even harder blow, push and kick, the the permafrost around of the hinges gave in and the gates slammed heavily against the ground, taking rumbling down part of the gates' ice wall.

Once the gates were down and the rumbling over, Narnians let out the joyful cheer before the whole crowd stormed out of the castle. Rumblebuffin and other giants stepped aside to give the way for the smaller Narnians. Rumblebuffin then leaned with his hand over the outer side of wall and swept some sweat from his forehead with his hand, while the panting fatter giant bowed down and took support from his knees with his hands and the slender giant breathed in the fresh air of the spring and summer.

"Blowed if I ain't all in a muck sweat" Rumblebuffin panted with the smile on his face, proud of his work and watching as the cheering Narnians stormed out of the castle.

Aslan, with the girls on his back, halted next to the giant and all three looked up at the giant gratefully.

"You've done well, Giant Rumblebuffin. But now we need your and your friends services elsewhere. At the battlefield." Aslan told to the giant. "Will you three stand with us?"

Hearing that, two other giants turned to Aslan and took the determined postures before the Great Lion. The slender giant nodded in agreement while the fatter banged his fist against his chest as a response.

"Absolutely, my liege." Giant Rumblebuffin replied as he stood up and lifted his club over his shoulder. "I have some scores to settle with that dreadful Witch!"

"Well then. All of you, follow me! To Beruna!" Aslan roared.

"FOR NARNIA!" Narnians let out all in unsion, raising their weapons up to the air.

And with that, Aslan and the girls rushed in the lead of their fresh and battle-ready army while Giant Rumblebuffin and the rest of the giants took run after them. The giants either kept the safe distance from the smaller Narnians or watched their feet so that they wouldn't accidentally crush anyone beneath his feet. Together and under the lead of Aslan and the Daughters of Eve, Narnians left the Witch's deserted castle behind and headed towards where the battle for the fate of their beloved Narnia was taking the place; Beruna.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> \- The creatures such as dryads, naiads, unicorns, winged horses, phoenixes, male lions, stags, foxes, squirrels and robins never appeared in the Witch's courtyard in the Disney's version. In addition to that, naiads and winged horses never made it to the film.
> 
> \- The only birds seen in the LWW film are eagles, hawks, falcons and robins, but I decides to add doves. Originally, doves appeared in LWW BBC miniseries, where Aslan restored one petrified flock of them at Witch's castle.
> 
> \- Such of creatures as "trolls" seem to be completely absent from the LWW film, but it is said that the trolls are portrayed as ogre-like beings, which makes hard to separate them from each other. This makes me to think that the White Witch's jailer in the film is a troll though he has ogre-like head, but its shorter than the other ogres seen later in the film and he has a green skin. A long before that thought, I had also long believed that those pig-like creatures (boggles) were Narnian trolls, until their true species dawned on me.
> 
> \- Crows and wraiths are based on The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe video game.
> 
> \- Two other giants in this fic; the slender one with reddish hair and green tunic and fatter one with shaven face and crimson tunic are taken from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe video game's "Battle of Beruna" level. In addition, this idea was inspired by the brief glance of two other stone giants in the scene where Maugrim leads Edmund upstairs to the Witch's throne room.
> 
> \- Aslan jumping over the wall and the giants knocking down the gates are taken from the book.


End file.
